gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam Musha Maruden
|image=07096353.JPG |english=SD Gundam Musha maruden |media=Manga |era=Super Deformed |platform= |mode= |episodes= |volumes=3 |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= |producer= |publisher=kodansha |director= |storyscript=Masato Ichishiki |music= }} SD Gundam Musha maruden (SD頑駄無 武者○伝, lit. SD Gundam: Legend of Mushamaru) is a multi-part SD Gundam manga, a spinoff from the popular Gundam anime. It is authored by Masato Ichishiki. It is among a yearly run of SD Gundam stories, being the title for 2001-2003. Story The Musha Gundam of ancient time traveled to the Pegasus nation (天馬の国), which is Japan in year 2001. 48 Musha Gundams were scattered across 47 Prefectures of Japan. Whereas the majority of the main cast of Gundams are brand new, the majority of overall Gundams seen are from previous SD Gundam series. Older characters featured usually receive a minor upgrade. For example, the character of Godmaru loses his God Gundam inspired armor and eventually gains a new set which makes him more resemble the Gundam Double X. In contrast to previous Musha Gundam series that based designs more on samurai/feudal Japanese history, Ichishiki's designs instead bare more resemblance to the style of tokusatsu heroes such as Ultraman, Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. This includes a much more focused role on technology within the design aesthetic. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 Volume 2 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 Volume 3 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 Characters *'Mushamaru'- A young Musha Gundam who in an attempt to stop an evil plot is swept away to modern day Japan. Although somewhat childish and immature, he is a serious warrior who tries to protect the huma citizens from the actions of likewise exiled Ark villains. Most of his upgrades come from fusions with Ark animals. *'Tokimaru 03'- An associate of Mushamaru, though more mature. Upon arriving on Earth he attempts to help the local police force.Eventually reduced to a skeleton in a massive explosion, he is reborn and upgraded via a data burst. *'Yoroimaru'- Lacking in combat power, Yoroimaru instead uses powerful mecha suits to fight. Upon arriving on Earth he becomes CEO of a major company and uses his resources to aid in the fight against Ark's villains. He and his armor initially resemble the Double Zeta Gundam but after briefly losing his company he returns, now modeled on the Wing Gundam and his mecha based on the Wing Zero Custom. It is possible he is a reference to Tony Stark, Marvel Comics' Iron Man. Given his look and technological skills, he may be descended from Double Zeta and Ikazuchimaru. *'Godmaru'- A hero of Ark, Godmaru loses his armor after being transported to Earth and is cared for by Natsumi, a poor girl who runs a ramen cart. In return, Godmaru is fiercely defensive of her and strives to protect her from harm. Her love for Godmaru later emerges in the form of a new set of powerful armor for him to use. When combined with this armor, he becomes Bakuou Gundam. *'Tohou Gundam'- An associate of Yoroimaru who loves karaoke. Via the mysterious powers of Majin Gundam he is briefly transformed into a villain but using his love of karaoke his friends are able to return him to normal. :Yoroimaru's Gundam building employees are based on Tem Ray of Mobile Suit Gundam and the five mad scientists of Gundam Wing. All six were noted Gundam designers in their respective series. :In his powered up form, Mushamaru wears two flags on his back. A set of exclusive further flags are included as a cut-out in the first collected manga volume. Gallery 07096353.JPG 07131890.JPG SD Gundam Musha maruden Vol.1.JPG Prequel *SD Gundam Musha Banchou Fuuunroku Editions *Vol.1 ISBN: 4-06-323982-9 *Vol.2 ISBN: 4-06-323942-3 *Vol.3 ISBN: 4-06-332003-0 External Links *http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/musha/ *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/content/top.php/1000001064 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/musyamaruden3.htm Category:Series Category:SD Gundam